protonjonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland, is a character in the Mario series who has appeared in several Let's Plays of ProtonJon's collab with Chuggaaconroy and NintendoCapriSun, TheRunawayGuys. After initially being an AI character, a certain ProtonJon stream caused Daisy to become Emile's character for the Mario Party LPs starting with Mario Party 5. Appearance When Daisy debuted in TRG with Mario Party 3 she was depicted with long orange hair and wore a yellow-and-white dress with a rose-colored crown and wrist-length gloves. Her redesign for the Gamecube gave her shorter hair, a yellow-and-orange dress based on the new dress Peach received in the same transition, a golden crown, wrist-length gloves, multiple flower-petal-embroidered gems (on her crown, earrings, and brooch), and deep orange high heels. Daisy has several outfits that are essentially yellow-and-orange versions of Peach's outfits. One of them, her most frequent attire (more frequent than even her dress and heels), actually saw Peach receive her own pink version. As an AI Daisy made her debut in the LP of Mario Party 3, alongside Waluigi (who Jon promptly changed to). She played as the AI character at Deep Bloober Sea, but was unsuccessful. With her new design she followed up by entering Mario Party 4, and was again unsuccessful. Notably she caused a traffic jam in Tree Stomp allowing a trapped Jon to win (a situation subsequently animated as "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", a fitting title due to the traffic jam). The only time she did manage to actually win in a Mario Party game involving TheRunawayGuys it wasn't anywhere even close. A few comments of Emile's during that particular ProtonJon stream saw this match as her last appearance as an AI character. Since the Stream When TheRunawayGuys started up their LP of Mario Party 5 Emile had no choice but to change characters as Donkey Kong was removed from the playable roster. The Stream saw Emile become Daisy instead of the originally intended Toad. This, however, didn't help her luck as the change saw Emile be shut out (everyone else - including the AI, who drew first blood - won at least one board). She continued as Emile's choice of character in Mario Party 6, but was again shut out (only thanks to a late run by Jon to steal E. Gadd's Garage from her). She was even unsuccessful in both rematches (both won by both boards' original winner Jon), taking second at E. Gadd's Garage only because a Jon trap forced AI Peach to bet a Star in a duel between the two princesses that Emile-controlled Daisy doubtlessly won (the mini-game was Mass Meteor, which no AI regardless of difficulty level can win against a human player). For Mario Party 7 Daisy only appeared on one board, Windmillville (Emile had committed to switching to Toad at this point, wording his split from her as if he was breaking up with her, and had claimed two boards - both aided by having the win in 4 of the six Bonus Stars possible - by then). She lost to Jon (who would win the map again in Solo Cruise, the only Party winner to win the same board in Solo) mainly due to Bonus Stars, but beat Emile. Trivia * Daisy saw the opposite of Mario's change when Emile was forced to change characters (going from AI to player where Mario went from player to AI). ** Unlike Emile's change to her Jon willingly switched from Mario to Waluigi for Mario Party 3. ** Daisy's change wouldn't have happened had it not been for the Chugga's Lost Innocence stream, for Emile originally intended to change to Toad. * Several times in Mario Party 5 and 6 multiple comments were made regarding her princess outfit of a dress and high heels (which also applied to Peach at Pirate Dream as Daisy's fellow princess was the AI for that match). ** One in particular, early on in the Castaway Bay match, was worded in a way that referenced ballet heels. On her first turn she rolled enough to hit one of the Star Space Swap Green Spaces and how she kicked the switch saw Jon and Emile make the comment in question. * Daisy made an appearance in a TRG Fortune Street video, controlled by Jon's now-fiancee Reese (who is also a redhead). Reese lost. ** Another redhead to play as Daisy in a Mario-related video was Game Attack partner Dani during a training match for Season 2 of Game Attack's Mario Party Saturday. Fanfiction author KhaosOmega, who was watching the stream, likened Dani to the TRG AI given the way she replicated AI-controlled Daisy's dominance in Chugga's Lost Innocence (conveniently on the same map, Faire Square). * Daisy's best Mario Party result in any game during an official LP is second (not counting Mini-Game Circuit, a minor board). ** Since she became Emile's character of choice in Mario Party 5 Emile is in last place with 0 main board wins; even the AI, who opened the scoring outright, has more wins than Emile between 5 and 6. Emile has since started winning boards again after committing to his switch to Toad. * It was an upskirt-esque shot of Daisy after she won Ground Pound Down (a mini-game that Jon had dominated every time previously) that caused Tim and Jon to learn about Emile habitually shaving his legs. The victory happened on Sweet Dream, and Daisy's victory pose was positioned to show off her high heels. ** Emile was wearing shorts during the recording in question instead of the nightwear Jon said during the discovery was their usual choice of recording attire. Category:Royalty Category:Redheads Category:Human Category:Princesses Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mario Party AI Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Chuggaaconroy Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys AI Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Main Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Memorable Moments Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Chuggaaconroy Category:Fortune Street Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Kart Characters